Push notification services are in widespread use for sending messages to various computing devices, including mobile devices. For example, a push notification may be sent from a message server to a user's mobile device to notify the user of receipt of a new email message. Push services can reduce the required work of a mobile device by relieving the mobile device of the need to check continuously for new email or other new messages from remote servers.
Conventionally, a single user profile runs on a mobile device. Push messages are received and processed by that user profile whenever transmitted by the message server.